supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbey Stone
Abbey Stone (2001 - 2017) was one of the ancient prophets, that are able to read death languages. She became a part time hunter with Lizzie and Isaac in season one. She was later on possessed by a demon that worked for Nylora. The demon was killed by Castiel and she returned to the twins till she was later on killed by Nylora who stole her eyes. History One more to go Abbey is the captain of the cheerleader team on a state school in Illinois. Her name had been mentioned in the page from the Prophet book that Isaac got from one of Nylora's demons. The twins tracked her down and tried to inform her of the danger that she had been put under. Abbey laughed them off and when they kept being persistent did, she curse them as freaks and forced them to leave. While coming home from a late cheerleader practice did, she enter her empty house only to find out that it was raided. After failing at contacting her father did, she call the police. The call was tracked down by the twins, who broke into the house and searched the house. When a frantic Abbey saw them leave the house with an EMF meter in hand did, she nearly rat them out till tried to explain it to her again. She signed them off and planned on telling on them to the police but changed her mind when her father returned. Ever since the break in into their house had been strange things happening to them but mainly to Abbey. Things breaking and setting aflame. Nylora's move Three weeks later one evening is she making herself ready for a important school dance that night when her phone lights up showing a text saying she is the next one to bite the dust from an unknown number did she steal her father's gun from his office and hid it under her dress just to be sure. The twins hacked into her phone and found the text. They disguised themselves as students and entered the party together with Rob. While standing on the stage and thanking the principal was covered in demon and possessed by a demon. She flips out and starts destroying the gym with people still inside. While Lizzie, Isaac and Rob help the people escape. They proceed to knock Abbey out and bring her into the bunker. They wait for Castiel to show up to exorcise the demon. He eventually transports into the bunker from his hunt with Dean and Sam and gets rid of the demon. The twins explain to her what they are suspicious of her being an ancient prophet which she of course does not believe. Rob shows her a piece of paper containing a death language that she is able to read. This makes her accept the fact that she is indeed an ancient prophet. The twins drive her to her house to say goodbye and pack her things. Abbey lies to her father that is going to sleepover by some friends while he goes on his business trip for three months. She leaves her home and life behind joining Winchester & Winchester on their hunts. She helped them on many hunts for almost 3 months till their last hunt. Down to two Abbey gets hurt during a hunt for a ghost and gets brought to the hospital by Bobby while Rob is looking after Cassie who is acting strange. Abbey gets her arm patched up but gets texts whom the unknown number again. She breaks down and storm out of her hospital room and runs through the empty halls crying. She leaves the hospital and walks through town to calm down. She gets pinned to a tree next to her by an invisible force. Nylora shows up asking for a truce to which Abbey spits in her face and uses her telekinesis to make a rock hit her over the head and make her lose focus. Abbey runs away calling the Rob who ignores her call for some reason. Nylora breaks the girl's ankle to make her unable to escape and mocks her. Despite this does Abbey continue running and trie s to shoot the demon but misses. She then dials Bobby's phone number but gets pierce through the stomach by Nyloras hand and falls to the ground into the snow and slowly bleeds to death. Bobby picks up after the third ring but his only answer is the raspy voice of Abbey asking for help before she takes her last breath. When the twins and Rob arrive at the place where her now cold corpse is do they apologize. Rob then sees that her eyes are missing and a tree has a message written on it stating there is only one more ancient prophet left to get rid off excluding Lizzie. They contact Abbey's father and explain to him what happened. He gets angry but asks them to avenge his daughter to which Lizzie agrees immediately. They stay with him till Abbey's funeral is over and leave. Physical Appearance Abbey is a slim average height female with long blonde hair and green eyes. She often wears girly clothes than causal ones. She has a golden bracelet on her left wrist that she later on uses for scrying for other ancient prophets. During her first appearances did she wear a red cheer leading outfit. Just like any other ancient prophet do her eyes change whenever she is reading a dead language. Her green eyes changed to blue before her pupils are blown wide open. In "Powerful spirits" did she dye her hair red for cover and left it like that since then. Personality Abbey was a cocky girl confident about herself. She most often claimed that her beauty and charm is the only thing she needs. She cares only about her looks and being popular instead about others. Though did she show great concern for her father's wellbeing when she found out that somebody broke into their house. During the weird happenings in their house did she slowly start losing her mind. When she was possessed by a demon did was, she bitchy, mean and psychopathic more than normally. After she was rid of the demon blood off her body did, she return mostly to normal except for the the fact that she was granted full access to her powers. At the beginning was amazed by her powers till she became terrified of them. The more she went on hunts with the twins and Rob did she freak out. she started getting hallucinations of mass murders and worldwide destruction. Later on, was it explained that Nylora was the one messing with her head waiting for the right time to strike and kill her. Abbey developed overtime a sense of empathy the more she saw die. After she and Lizzie became the two last living ancient prophets did, she become more guarded and even learned how to shoot. She was not afraid of the dangers of being an ancient prophet and nearly dying on a daily basis. She mostly buried her fear deep inside and tried to stay calm and collected. Though being popular and pretty were her biggest concerns even after being hunted by Nylora and her people did she show that she was indeed clever. Despite being chased by Nylora herself when she mentally hit the bottom did, she not call Lizzie knowing Nylora could track her down if Abbey happened to die during the call. It had been shown that she trusted Rob the most of the three hunters maybe because she thought he was accidentally bought into the supernatural world like her. He was the first one she called while she was running away from Nylora. He ignored her call thought and after not having enough time to explain herself to Isaac did, she die because of it. Powers and Abilities As an ancient prophet did Abbey have powers to protect herself: * 'Telekinesis -' Abbey has telekinetic powers, though she does need contact with demon blood to access them (getting demon blood poured over her once). She was the only known one who did not need repeating contact with demon blood. * '''Scrying - '''just like every other ancient prophet does Abbey posses the power to scry for other of her kind thanks to a crystal or locked (in Abbey's case a bracelet) holding a drop of her blood Notes * While going through the tapestry room in heaven did Lizzie seen Abbey's destine showing her death * Abbey was the only ancient prophet who did need a one time contact with demon blood to access her powers * It was stated by Crowley that every ancient prophet posses blood hunger meaning Abbey had it too Category:Season 1 characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hunters Category:Deceased characters Category:Vessels Category:Ancient Prophets Category:Winchester Allies